Lovesick
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Baymax tries to cure Hiro's lovesickness by going to find GoGo for him.


Hiro let out a sigh for what must have been the 7239th time (yes, Wasabi was so bored that he actually counted them). When Hiro sighed for the 7240th time, he finally couldn't take it anymore and poked the young prodigy in the side. "Oi, what's up? You've been sighing like there's no tomorrow for the past three hours."

Fred jumped up and dropped his comic book onto the floor. "Did someone say the world is going to end tomorrow!?"

Wasabi rolled his eyes at their friend. "Relax, Fred. It was just an expression. The world is _not_ going to end tomorrow."

"Oh, that's alright, then," Fred said cheerfully, turning back to his comic book.

That was the sort of problem that the six superheroes had to worry about everyday - whether the world was going to end tomorrow and if the earth needed saving from it. But at the moment, there were only five superheroes seated together in the room, because it was the Christmas holidays and GoGo had decided to visit her relatives on the other side of the country. This was also the reason why Hiro was currently sighing - he admitted reluctantly that he missed her - but there was no way he was going to tell that to the others.

"Sighing is the first sign of depression," Baymax offered helpfully. Mochi let out a meow of protest and snuggled closer to the puffy robot.

"Aww, is our little Hiro depressed?" Honey Lemon fussed, placing an arm around Hiro in a teasing manner.

Hiro struggled out of her embrace. "I'm fine, alright? It's just...she should be here with us, too," he mumbled, gazing at the chair that GoGo usually occupied.

Honey Lemon squealed loudly, making Hiro wince because she was so close to him.

Baymax tipped his head to one side. "Would it make you feel better if I find the source of your depression?"

"Baymax, no!" Hiro yelped quickly when he saw that the robot had stood up and was stumbling towards the door. "She's not here at the moment."

"Would flying help?" Baymax asked, instantly getting his gear ready. He tried to walk out of the café with his wings spread out, but got caught between the doorway instead.

Hiro threw his hands up in annoyance. "Unbelievable! Fine, fine, I'll come with you."

"Hiro, wait!" Honey Lemon called, hurrying up to him. "Close your eyes for a moment, please?"

Hiro hesitated, but did as he was asked to anyway. He felt her pin something to the top of his head. "What was that for?" he demanded, trying to reach for the foreign object.

Honey Lemon caught his arm before he could remove it. "Now, now, Hiro. Don't take it off until you get to GoGo's place, alright?"

Fred and Wasabi shot one look at Hiro and started laughing maniacally. Fred was laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair. "This is- this is priceless, Honey!" Fred chortled. "Oh, wait till GoGo sees it!"

Hiro narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Uh, guys? What exactly did she give me?"

"Just a little early Christmas present for GoGo," Honey Lemon replied with a wink. "Tell me if she likes it, Hiro!"

"Sure," he said, still a little suspicious. But the thought of seeing GoGo again cheered him up considerably, and soon the strange present was pushed to the back of his mind. "Let's go, Baymax!"

"Oh, joy. I am stuck," Baymax stated the obvious (he had begun to pick up sarcasm from Hiro's friends).

Hiro groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>After much struggling, Hiro finally managed to get Baymax out of the door. Without further delay, Baymax took off, and soon they were soaring over the night sky.<p>

It was only after they had arrived when Hiro realized with a jolt that he didn't know where GoGo's relative lived. "Baymax, can you scan the area for GoGo?" It was technically stalkerish behavior, but hey, he really wanted to see her.

"Scan complete. She is not far," Baymax reported, circling over the neighborhood once before landing in front of a small house.

Hiro took a deep breath as he stepped forward and rang the doorbell.

A few moments passed, and then the door opened, revealing a kind-looking woman. She eyed Hiro questioningly, probably wondering why a strange boy and a giant robot were standing in her doorway at such an odd hour.

"Er, hi," he greeted, sounding a little too excited. "Is GoGo here?"

"Oh," she said in understanding. She turned and called into the room, "GoGo, your boyfriend's here!"

Hiro's cheeks instantly reddened. "She's not my - " he protested, but she had already walked away. Barely a second passed before GoGo came running toward him, her own cheeks slightly red.

"Hiro?" GoGo asked, a little surprised by his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, just wanted to see you," he said lamely. "I mean, the whole team's together except for you, so I was wondering how you were doing..."

"Thank you, Hiro. You have no idea how much this means to me," she admitted, her eyes softening. She too had been missing her friends - hell, she didn't even want to come here! - but her family had insisted, and so she had no choice except to comply. She couldn't tell them that she was secretly a superhero at night, could she?

She frowned suddenly, leaning in toward him to pluck something out from his head. "Hiro, why do you have mistletoe stuck to your hair?"

Hiro looked up to see her dangling the plant over their head. Realization dawned upon him. So this was what Honey Lemon had been up to earlier! He couldn't decide whether he should thank her or hate her for her plan.

He blushed, shuffling his feet nervously. "I guess that means we have to...you know..." he trailed off, feeling his heart speed up at the thought of them kissing.

"Is kissing me really that bad?" she asked with a smirk, mistaking his pause for hesitation.

"What - no!" Hiro said hastily. "It's just...it's just..."

"I have detected an increase in your heart rate," Baymax, being the oh-so-helpful robot he is, supplied from behind Hiro, making him jump.

Hiro's cheeks were even redder, if that was possible. There was no backing out of this now. "It's just...I really like you, GoGo!" he burst out finally. He had played out his confession in his mind many times before, but he had never expected it to end up like this. Oh, she was really going to hate him now...and no doubt she was going to reject him...

To his surprise, she gave him a smile. "I was wondering when you would say that."

"I-I thought you wouldn't like me," Hiro rambled on, "since I'm younger than you, and we've been friends for a long time so I didn't want to ruin our relationship and - mph!"

He broke off mid-sentence when she abruptly closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his.

Her lips tasted like bubblegum.

When she pulled away a few moments later (too short, in Hiro's opinion), she ruffled his hair and smirked at him. "I like you too, Nerd."

Hiro could only grin back at her, feeling light-headed and fuzzy.

"Did you want to come in?" she asked, realizing that they were still standing outside in the cold.

He ruffled his hair nervously. "I...I should go," he said, though he wanted to stay more than anything. "Aunt Cass made her famous wings for dinner, and she doesn't even know where I am right now, so I shouldn't worry her too much...though I would love to stay!" he added when he saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"Well, I'll be coming back in a few days," she said with a shrug. "See you soon, Hiro."

Hiro grinned back at her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "See you soon, GoGo." She had almost closed the door when he suddenly remembered his promise to Honey Lemon. "Oh, GoGo! Honey Lemon wanted to know if you liked her present."

Wait a minute...if her present was the mistletoe, then what she really meant was she wanted to know how much GoGo liked his kiss! Hiro realized, his eyes widening.

GoGo paused, blowing a bubble at him with an evil glint in her eye. "Not bad."

* * *

><p>Even though Hiro and Baymax had landed back in San Fransokyo a long time ago, he still felt like he was flying whenever he thought of his kiss with GoGo. To him, it had been the best moment of his life - it was even better than when he had been accepted into Nerd School.<p>

Honey Lemon was jumping up and down in excitement. "So, did she like it? Did she like it? What did she say, Hiro?"

"Not bad," he quoted.

"Oh, I'm sure it was better than that!" Honey Lemon protested, making Hiro blush again at the memory. "Baymax, play the recording, please."

Hiro's mouth dropped open when the scene from earlier started to play across Baymax's chest, and the gang immediately gathered around to watch.

"You recorded this, Baymax!? Unbelievable!"

* * *

><p>An: just a quick one-shot because I just recently watched the movie and there were too many Hirogo feels ;;w;;

I know it's not Christmas yet, but I thought it would be cute to do something with a mistletoe, and this shows how ready I am for Christmas vacation LOL /shot/

Leave a review and let me know what you think? ;)


End file.
